


Jeeves and the Best Laid Dressing Gowns

by godsdaisiechain-drabbles (preux)



Series: Wodehouse universe drabbles [25]
Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Forgetfulness, M/M, Nakedness, Pajamas & Sleepwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 17:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preux/pseuds/godsdaisiechain-drabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things are best forgotten... like the Jeevesian nightwear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jeeves and the Best Laid Dressing Gowns

Bertie lounged, resplendent in rose silk pajamas. “Jeeves, I forget, what sort of day is it?”

  
Jeeves quirked an eyebrow an eighth of an inch and set down a perfectly brewed cup of tea. “Extremely clement, sir,” he said, peering through the curtains. 

“I say,” Bertie wrinkled his nose and scratched his head. “Isn’t something missing?”

“Are you referring to my lack of attire?”

“You look simply topping, Jeeves,” Bertie said admiringly, eyes trained on a certain portion of the Jeevesian anatomy. 

“Thank-you, sir.”

“And may I ask…?”

Jeeves brushed the golden hair from the puzzled forehead. “You may, sir.”


End file.
